Love me like you do
by pinkscribbler
Summary: Connie and Jacob have been dating for 6 months. Could there be trouble in paradise?
1. Chapter 1

Connie and Jacob were waiting patiently in the car-park of Heathrow airport. Grace was coming home for two weeks and they had arrived at the airport to collect her.

"So,Mrs B, you gonna tell 'er about us or what?" Connie gave him her famous 'death glare' look.

"Yeah, I will, I have to, I'm leaving her for with you for the day on Friday"

"Say what?"

"Well, I have to work, and, I want to see how she gets on with you"

**Beep** Connie had a message, from Grace.

"My flight just landed, I'm going to be in terminal 5, can't wait to see you. love you. see you in international arrivals xxxx"

"She's here, I'll go and get her, have a quick coffee, and then she can officially meet you"

Connie got out of Jacobs car and strutted over to collect Grace, she waited for around ten minutes, and then she saw her.

"Mum!" Grace came running over and hugged her mother.

"Gracie! Good flight?"

"Yip, but only because I was coming to see you"

"Let's go and have a quick drink, theres something I need to talk to you about"

Grace took her mothers' hand and the pair strolled over to Starbucks, Grace organized a table and Connie some drinks.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, there's someone I'd really like you to meet today"

"Who's that then?"

"Do you remember my friend Jacob i was telling you about a few weeks ago?"

"The one from your work, the one who's 'cheekier than me'?"

"Yes, thats him"

"Why do you want me to meet him?" Grace was puzzled.

"Well… because.. he's my…."

"He's your what?" Grace was growing suspicious of her mothers' strange behavior.

"He's my boyfriend"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only a few weeks, darling"

"Well, as long as he's nice, i'll be nice back to him, but Dads' got a new girlfriend and I hate her. She's horrible. All she cares about is make-up and her hair and going to the gym. She even tried to get me to go with her once"

"He didn't mention anything" Connie replied.

"Neither did you" Grace reminded her mother.

"I wanted to tell you face-to-face, anyway, lets go, Jacob gets mad when I keep him waiting"

The pair headed back to the car, the amount of luggage Grace had brought you'd think she was coming for 6 months.

"Here we are, darling"

"New car? I liked the old one"

"No,no,this is Jacobs' car, my cars only got two seats and you're too big to sit on my knee!"

Jacobs car was a stunning black BMW 3 Series M Sport. Grace loved it, although she still preferred her Mum's convertible.

Connie knocked on the window, Jacob came out and whispered in her ear

"Did you tell her?" Connie nodded in response.

"How'd she take it?"

"Fine, well, we'll see how she goes"

Jacob approached Grace, unsure of what to say to the shy youngster.

"Oi. Mini Beachamp?"

"Hello Mr Mums boyfriend. Now, I hope your going to look after my mum, she's been through a lot you know, and I can't fly home every week just to make sure she's OK, so I need you to look after her for me, can you do that?"

"You got yourself a deal Missy"

"Pinky promise?" Grace laughed, Jacob nodded.

The trio sped off back to Connie's house, they would grab dinner on the way and then have an evening of bonding. Connie couldn't help but think, after only an hour or so with her daughter, that she was no longer happy living with her father in New York. Would she admit it and say she wants to come home and stay with her? Now she had Jacob, he might be able to help out with Grace when he isn't at work, and she is. It was all in her head anyway. Grace would go home after her two weeks and then she and Jacob would fly out to New York for a week in December with her.

On the way home, Connie informed Grace that she was having to work on Friday morning for a few hours and she would like her to spend the morning with Jacob.

"But Muuuuum…I'm only here for two weeks and you _promised_ ….."

"I know darling, I promise I am leaving the building at 3pm and not going back, I have a board meeting that I completely forgot about" Ok, so it was a bit of a lie, she didn't have to go in at all. She wanted Grace to spend the day with Jacob to see how the pair got on.

After dinner, the trio huddled on the couch together, Grace snuggled in between the two lovers, and fell asleep watching movies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Mum!" Grace bounded into Connie's bedroom and jumped on top of her mother.

"Morning darling, what time is it?"

"About 9am"

"Really, are you kidding, I've slept THAT long? Where's Jacob?"

"He's downstairs making breakfast, half dressed, I've never seen abs like that in real life before, only ever on TV, I'm impressed Mum"

Connie giggled. Wait a minute, had her 9 year old daughter just made a reference to how good her boyfriend looks?

"I suppose I better get dressed then, wouldn't want to upset him if no one turned up eh?"

Connie dressed quickly and headed downstairs with Grace. They entered the kitchen, sure enough, Jacob was making breakfast. Grace ran over and took her seat at the table. Connie walked over to Jacob, and rested her head on the back of his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him into her. Jacob acknowledged her with a kiss to the side of her head.

"Much as I love the attention boss, I can't cook breakfast with you restraining me like that"

Jacob momentarily stopped what he was doing, spun her round to face him, and the pair shared a passionate kiss.

"Ewwww! Mum will you two get a room"

They chose to ignore Graces' request for them to stop, only ceasing when it became apparent that Jacob was burning the breakfast. Connie took a seat next to her daughter at the table and the pair chatted away.

"Darling where are your keys? I'll drive today"

The trio were heading out to Bristol for a day of shopping, lunch and an opportunity for Grace to get to know Jacob. Connie sped Jacob's BMW up onto the motorway

"Wow, easy sweetcheeks" Jacob warned her that this was his second girlfriend and if anything should happen to her he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

"Dad and Jane never take me out for the day" Grace complained.

"Not that I'd want to go out with her anyway. She's horrible. She doesn't even like me, in fact, I'm not even convinced she likes Dad if I'm being truly honest"

"Well I can't say I blame her for that one" Connie muttered under her breath. Jacob giggled, prompting Grace to question what her mother had said. They continued to chat on the way there on the car. Connie was overwhelmed by how well Jacob and Grace were getting on and fell in love more with him when she saw how much time he had for her daughter. She parked the car at the Cabot Circus shopping centre and the three got out.

"Well Gracie" Jacob started "tell us where you want to go and we are there" Grace smiled. She wasn't sure Jacob would be so happy once her and her mother had dragged him round every clothing store three times. Jacob took Connie's hand and they walked around the shops, hand in hand, with Grace tagging along beside them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning sweetcheeks" Jacob grinned from ear to ear.

"Morning" Connie responded, half asleep. "You coming with me today?"

"Where we goin'?"

"I need to take Grace back to Heathrow to get her flight back to New York, her flight leaves at 6, so I'm leaving about 10"

"Roadtrip with my girl, I'm in" He kissed her softly, before she got up and headed for a shower.

"C'mon Gracie lets go!"

"Do I have to Mum?"

"I'm afraid so!"

"Is Jacob coming with us?"

"Yes he is, is that okay with you madam?"

"Yes, I like Jacob, he's nice, I can't wait to tell my friends how yummy my mums boyfriend is!" she giggled. Connie hugged her.

"I'm really going to miss you, but Jacob and I are going to come over and see you, maybe in December"

"Can't I come and live here with you? I mean I know you work a lot and stuff, but I can cope with that, I promise I'll be good, please don't make me go back"

"Wow, America has matured you by at least 10 years!" What Grace has said over the last two weeks had really got Connie thinking. Grace didn't want to go back, she hated Sam's new girlfriend and she hated her brother.

Jacob pulled up in the car park and parked, relatively near the door.

"I'll wait here, see you soon, I've got a big hug for you before you go Grace" Connie smiled. Grace and Jacob had bonded so well, she reckoned he was going to miss her too. Connie and Grace strolled along to the check-in desk.

"Hi, I need to check my daughter in, she's flying as an unaccompanied minor" The girl behind the desk checked Grace in and introduced her to Molly, a member of the cabin crew who'd be looking after her.

"I'm going to miss you baby, I really really am"

"I'll miss you so much Mum, can't wait to see you and Jacob next time" Both females were now in tears, they hugged each other and said their final goodbyes. Connie headed back to the car park, where Jacob was waiting. She got back into the car and rested her head on Jacobs' chest.

"Jacob" she paused. "We need to talk"

"Should I be worried?"

"Well that depends how you look at it - I wanted to wait until Grace left"

"I'm getting worried now, is everything OK babe?" Jacob was starting to get very concerned

"Jacob, I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** _Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews, it's good to know you're all enjoying the story as it gives me motivation to continue. I am really enjoying writing this and I have been researching m_ _y medical jargon for future chapters!_

 _This chapter is quite a long one - I had quite a lot I wanted to squeeze into this chapter, as it's quite a pivotal part in the story !_

 _Enjoy :-)_

* * *

"Jacob say something, please"

"I don't know what to say, I thought we were always careful" Jacob squeezed her head harder into his chest.

"How many times have we heard that before?" Connie giggled. "Do you want this? Do you want to have a baby with me?"

"I'd love to have a baby with you, but, it's ultimately your decision, how long have you known?"

"I only found out yesterday so I haven't been hiding it from you or anything, anyway, can we get out of here please? I'm hungry and I do feel slightly nauseous"

"Anything you want, sweet cheeks"

As they drove back home together, they started to chat about their future; mainly their unborn child. They argued about names and of course the really important stuff - like what the baby would be when he or she groWs up. Connie and Jacob arrived home about 8pm, after having been out for dinner, she was quite tired, after all it had been a long day, so they headed straight to bed, browsing through Netflix for a film they could both agree to watch, eventually, about 9pm, they both agreed on one to watch.

* * *

It was the day of Connie's 12 week scan. She was nervous, but exited. She couldn't wait to see her unborn baby for the first time, but she knew there could be a chance of complications.

"JACOB!"

"What boss?"

"We are going to be late, haven't you ever heard of a watch?"

"Connie, calm down, we are not going to be late"

They were going to be late, their appointment was in an hour, and he wasn't ready, he had 5 minutes, or she was leaving without him. Eventually, he appeared downstairs. They got into Connie's Mercedes-Benz and headed to Holby, thankfully, they'd be entering from the other side of the building, so no eagle eyes from the ED would spot them. They hoped. They arrived at the maternity department and Connie introduced herself to the young girl on reception (Yes, she didn't even know who she was!)

"Connie Beauchamp, I have an appointment with the midwife, I would have been here earlier but apparently it takes my boyfriend forever and a day to get ready in the morning"

"Sure, if you just want to go through, Charlotte is ready for you now - do you know where you're going?"

"Of course"

Connie trotted through in her 6 inch heels, closely followed by Jacob. The midwife, Charlotte, was waiting on them. She took them into the appointment room, within a few minutes she had found the baby's heartbeat..

"Good strong heartbeat we have here" Charlotte informed the pair. Connie was relieved, she knew there was a higher risk she could lose the baby in the first 12 weeks. The young girl showed them the image of the baby onscreen, Jacob was in awe, he was totally over the moon to be having a baby with her.

"Looks like the baby is due on the 24th of December, an early Christmas present if the baby appears on time"

"My last baby was premature, but that was supposedly down to me shocking myself with paddles, she was tiny when she was born"

"How old is she now?"

"She's 9, she lives in New York with her father though. she was over visiting a few weeks ago"

"Would you like a picture to keep?"

They both nodded excitedly, they left together, hand in hand. Connie had an announcement to make to the staff in the ED.

* * *

"Morning Charlie, can I borrow you in my office for 5 minutes?"

"Sure" Charlie followed Connie into her office, and closed the door behind him.

"OK - I have something to tell you, but I want you to know before I announce it shortly" Connie handed him the picture of the baby she'd just been given.

"You're pregnant?" Charlie was shocked "Congratulations - is Jacob the father?"

"Cheek! I'm not a man-eater any more you know, of course he is!" Charlie gave his friend a congratulatory hug.

"Could you ask Dr Hanna to come in just now please, and ask the rest of the team to be in the staffroom in half an hour?"

Zoe came into her office, and Connie explained the situation. She had spoken to Guy, and told him that she will only be working four days per week until the baby goes to school. They had reached the decision that in Connie's absence Zoe would lead, however it would still be ultimately Connie who was responsible for what happened in the department.

She gathered the team together, and explained what was going to happen. That while Connie was on leave, Dr Hanna would be Clinical Lead, and upon her return, Zoe would be in charge of the department 3 days per week, and her title would be changed in turn to Deputy Clinical Lead. The team accepted Connie's proposal and in turn congratulated them on their news. After everyone left, Connie stood, with a smile, she really wanted to do it right this time, she'd messed up with Grace, but she wouldn't this time. She wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Again - sorry this chapter is a bit long! I could probably have made it into two! Thanks for continuing to read & follow my story - I'd really appreciate some reviews though so I know you guys are all still enjoying it - or if there's anything you don't like that I've done with them! Enjoy, ciao xxx

* * *

"Morning - someone had a late night last night? Everything alright?" Jacob said to Connie, as she looked at herself in the mirror, with her hands nestled on her tiny, perfectly formed bump. It was the day of their 16 week scan, where they would find out the gender of their baby.

"Yes, I know, I was on FaceTime with Grace"

"Is she alright?"

"Not particularly, she wants to come home and live with me, well, us"

"And, do you want her to?"

"Oh Jacob, of course I do! I told her she needs to discuss it with her father, who text me saying 'Connie, we need to talk, urgently - can we arrange please? Sam' very official - I told him to call me at work around 2pm, but I won't be making any decisions without speaking to you first" Jacob clasped his hand around hers and rested them on her tummy, and his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head into his.

"Love you" she whispered gently into his ear.

'I love you too, but we're going to be late - come on" Jacob grabbed her hand, and they keys to her Mercedes-Benz and the pair headed off to their appointment together.

* * *

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy, a very healthy baby boy by the looks of it" Charlotte delivered the good news to the pair.

"I can almost see his biceps on the scan picture" Jacob joked, and Connie gave him the death glare. Charlotte did a few more tests and sent them on their way. They returned to the ED, hand in hand and went straight into Connie's office, Zoe followed them in.

"Connie, I know your just in, but we have a major RTC, and their requesting a doctor and nurse on site, who would you like to send?"

"Dr Chao and Alicia please Zoe, Jacob, would you like to go?"

"Yes, I'd love to, I'll go and get Lily, Alicia and the kit"

"No heroics Jacob, I need you!" Jacob left the office and Zoe and Connie engaged in conversation about the department.

"Oh! before I forget, you can be the first to hear the good news!" Connie searched in her bag, and took out a photo, and handed it to Zoe.

"Meet my gorgeous bouncing baby boy!"

"Awww congratulations - a mini Jacob!"

"Yes - please don't remind me that in about 5 months im going to have two of them to put up with and not one! Anyway - I need you to take charge today Zoe, Sam's calling in about 2pm to discuss Grace, she called me last night, in tears, saying she wants to come and live here with me again"

"Isn't that a bit out of the blue"

"No - when she was here a few weeks ago she mentioned it"

"Oh, well I hope you get it sorted out soon"

"Me too"

* * *

Connie had a busy day ahead of her, casualties from the RTC were coming in hard and fast, but she was very conscious of the time before Sam called her. Suddenly, Noel came and found her in resus,

"Mrs Beauchamp, I have a Mr Strachan on the phone"

"Put him through to my office please, Jacob, I need you with me in my office"

The pair headed to her office where she took the call

"Hi Sam, how's things"

Connie nodded as Sam delivered the story to her.

"Sam, she's my baby girl, of course i'd have her home in a heartbeat, but I need to be sure that's definitely what she wants, and also, my partner, he has to be OK with it too."

Sam continued to speak to Connie. She scribbled on a piece of paper to Jacob.

"How do you feel about Grace coming to live with us, permanently"

"Absolutely fine by me baby xxxxx" Jacob wrote back.

"Sam, stop. Are you one hundred percent sure this is what she wants? You know she means it? I've spoken to her on FaceTime but its not the same as being with her in person"

"Connie it's definitely what she wants. She doesn't get on with my partner, she hates it here, but she gets on with yours, she thinks he's fabulous"

"Sam, I'm coming to get her - soon, I'll need to find out when Jacob and I can both get leave, but it has to be soon, I don't want to fly when i'm much further on hold on, - Jacob - can you go and get me the leave book from the staff area"

Jacob quickly returned with the book, Connie studied it in great detail, while she kept Sam hanging on the line.

"You do want to come don't you?" Jacob nodded.

"So i've got no one off this week - and neither does Rita - that'll do" Connie thought to herself.

"Sam - I can come out, depending on when I can get flights, in two weeks, how's that?"

Sam mumbled for a bit and went and spoke to Grace.

"So that's that then, I'll book some flights tonight and let you know, can you text me Grace's passport number please? Speak soon, bye"

Connie eventually got off the phone. She looked at Jacob.

"So my baby's coming home" Her life was finally falling into place, perfect boyfriend, her daughter was coming home, and early next year, she was going to have another baby. Jacob pulled her into a hug and the two shared a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry, this is just a small 'filler' chapter, because I wrote the next chapter, and then realised I had forgotten to write the chapter when Grace comes home. I decided to just do a small filler chapter for this as the next one has a lot to take in. Hopefully i'll be able to build in a storyline with Grace later._

 _The next chapter has some heartbreak for Connie and Jacob (I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fun to read without it would it?) I promise a happy ending - eventually!_

 _I hope you enjoy - as always - reviews really help me good or bad, I look forward to hearing what you think of the next chapter, don't expect much from this one, as it is just to bring it up to date._

 _Thanks for continuing to read._

* * *

Connie and Jacob were off to pick Grace up in New York, Connie was so exited to get her baby girl back. They had checked in for their flight, and were waiting in the departure lounge to fly out to New York. The original plan was to stay for a week to explore New York together, but Grace had asked if they could just get back as soon as possible, she was sick of New York and just wanted to get home.

The new plan was they would fly out this morning, stay for two nights and then fly home the following evening, it would give them enough time to see the city and ensure Connie got enough rest. Connie and Jacob boarded their flight, and they had no longer taken off, and Connie was asleep, resting on Jacobs chest, much to his annoyance. When they arrived in New York, they arranged to meet Sam at their hotel with Grace. They got there and she was already there.

"MUM!" Grace ran towards her mum and gave her a massive hug

"When did you get so tall?"

"I've missed you" Sam chatted with them for around an hour, and then he returned back to his apartment. The next few nights flew by as they enjoyed the buzz of the city, before they knew it, it was home time.

They boarded their British Airways flight together, they had only booked premium economy on the way home so they could all sit together. Grace took one final look at New York before they headed down the air bridge to the plane.

"Hometime" Grace said to her Mum & Jacob

"Yes, it certainly is" Connie smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Connie was in her office getting on with some paperwork. It was relatively quiet as it was only 7am on a Wednesday. Zoe came in to speak with Connie.

"Morning Connie"

"Morning" Connie winced.

"You alright?" Zoe questioned, concerned.

"Yes…. well not really, I'm not feeling very well, just, you know, pregnancy stuff"

"Not really, how many weeks are you now?" Zoe questioned, as she could not remember

"18" Connie responded. It was obvious to Zoe that she was in pain, and shouldn't be at work, but she daren't argue with her.

"Is Jacob in today?"

"Yes, but not until 11. He dropped me off this morning actually, he's off to the gym to do some crazy weightlifting programme benching heavier than I care to imagine and then off to do a 10k run. I'm quite proud of myself learning all this weightlifting terminology, it's almost made me want to try it" Connie joked.

"Haha! Well, definitely not in your condition. Are you in here all day or will you be out on the floor?"

"I'll be where I'm needed, I'd rather get this paperwork done and stay in here if possible, I'm really not feeling great so I'd appreciate if you could take the lead out there today"

"I'll do my best" Zoe replied, turning and walking out of the door and back onto the floor.

* * *

Connie later ventured from her office, but only to go to the bathroom. The pain she was experiencing was only getting worse then suddenly, it was excruciating. She grabbed onto the sink, and tried to internalize the groans of pain, as she did, Zoe walked in.

'Connie are you alright?" shrieked Zoe. Connie shook her head and winced in more pain.

"Zoe, I need your help"

"What's the matter?" Zoe was getting worried

"I'm bleeding"

"Badly?" Zoe was concerned about Connie now. Connie nodded and struggled. She was in agony

"We need to get you upstairs"

"No! You need to get Jacob. I need him. I know what's happening Zoe. I need him, he can take me up"

"I don't want to leave you here, not like this"

"Zoe I'll be fine, with my Jacob here, not on my own, please, just go and get him"

Zoe left to go and find him. After what felt like forever, Zoe returned with him. He immediately put his arms around her. Zoe left them to it. She knew she could trust Jacob to look after. Jacob whispered in her ear:

"I love you, no matter what, we'll get through this, you're all I need"

"I love you too Jacob" she ignored her pain for a second to let him know she loved him with a kiss. Jacob returned the kiss but pulled away:

"We really need to get you upstairs Con"

"I know, we need to sneak out without anyone noticing"

The pain had eased slightly, and she was able to walk to the lift without drawing any attention to herself. She spoke to Nicola on reception who subtly took her to a side room. She didn't wait long until the midwife arrived. She came in and said she would have to give her a scan to find out what was happening with the baby. Connie knew what the results would say. She was devastated, her heart had sunk. The midwife spent at least 15 minutes trying to find the baby's heartbeat, but couldn't. She broke the news to a prepared Connie and the devastated Jacob.

"I'm sorry Connie - I can't find the heartbeat, theres nothing I can do"

"It happens, don't worry - can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure, i'll just go and get you a prescription of painkillers written up and a sick line for you. You'll be able to go home in an hour or so"

"Thanks" She left the room. Connie looked over to Jacob, he was gutted.

"What do you mean it happens?"

"It just does Jacob, its a fact of life, a fact of my life that I manage to lose everything I love"

"That's not true, you haven't lost me"

"Thanks baby, that means a lot to hear. I know you're going to think this is way too soon to even think of this, but lets face it, time could be running out for me, but once my body is over this, once I've recovered, I really want to try for another one, I know this wasn't planned but I had really gotten used to the idea of having a baby, of us having a baby"

"It's so lovely to hear you say that, lets just take it one step at a time"

Jacob pulled her in against his chest, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so much Queen Bee"

Zoe was outside, she had come up to see how Connie was. She saw her outside, smiling at the two of them.

"Jacob, Zoe's outside, could you go down to my office and get my bag and things, I don't want to have to go back into the ED before we go home, and could you ask her to come in?"

"Sure, no problem"

Jacob left and Zoe came in.

"How are you both?"

"We're fine Zo, just waiting on my pain medicine and discharge note and then we're going home. We'll need to pick up Grace later and explain what's happened. I've got a week off sick and I'm taking it. I'll need it. Jacob's going to arrange as much time off as he can to be with me, he's going to see Rita when he is downstairs. Sorry to land you in it, normally i'd be back tomorrow acting like nothings happened but, I can't, we need some time together"

"Don't worry, I'll keep the downstairs lot in check for you, get well soon"

On that note, Jacob returned with Connie's things, medicine and discharge note.

"Lets get you out of here then"

Jacob took her hand and they walked out to her car together.

"Not sure I trust you driving my baby"

"Tough".


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 months since Connie and Jacob lost their baby. She was back at work and putting on a brave face. She had been struggling a lot, but she and Jacob knew they desperately wanted to have a baby, and time was no longer on their side, they had been trying or a month now, and still, nothing. Connie had put herself into cubicles today, so she could work beside Jacob. It was supposed to have been Zoe, but she asked her to swap.

'Ok so what have we got here?' Connie asked as she found herself treating a young girl, in her early twenties.

"This is Nicola, 24, she's had a fall downstairs and has a suspected broken ankle, along with a deep cut in her calf, she's also 14 weeks pregnant and worried about the baby, because she landed on her front" Dixie left Connie and Jacob with the young girl.

"You ok with this one, babe?" Jacob whispered in Connie's ear.

"I'm a big girl, i'll manage"

"Nicole, my name is Mrs. Beauchamp, and I don't say this often, but you can call me Connie"

"Thank you" the young girl replied "I'm so scared, my boyfriend will be so upset if we've lost the baby"

"Right, lets get these leg wounds cleaned up and sutured, Jacob - could you?"

Jacob cleaned the girls leg up for her, he wasn't sure how Connie was going to cope with this one. He heard her softly speak to the young girl.

"Nicole, have you felt any movement from the baby since the accident?"

"No, not really, no"

"Is that normal? Does baby normally move a lot?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I am being no use"

"It's OK, I'll be right back, just going to get an ultrasound machine"

Jacob finished with the girl and followed Connie. He knew things weren't looking good for the girl and was becoming increasingly worried about Connie. She promised him she was fine, and asked him to leave her with the girl on her own. She returned with the scan equipment, she had been examining the girl for a few minutes and she couldn't find a heartbeat. The trauma from the fall had been too much for the baby. How was she going to tell her? She knew exactly how the girl would be feeling.

"Nicole, I am so sorry, but I cannot find a heartbeat, there's nothing more I can do"

The young girl began to cry, Connie sat beside her and put her arm around her.

"It'll be OK you know, it hurts now, but it will be fine, you're young, you should be able to conceive again. I know exactly how you feel right now, and I'm here if you need me, here's my card, drop me an email or a message any time"

"Th…hhh..ank you" the young girl whimpered "Did you manage to conceive again?"

"No…not yet anyway, I only lost my baby a few months ago, it still hurts, we're trying, but, just not being successful, but remember, I'm quite a bit older than you"

Connie hugged the young girl and returned to her office. Jacob was already waiting.

"Are you OK Con?"

"I'm fine, it just..it brought everything back and then I realized, I might not be able to conceive again, maybe we'll have to forget about having a baby"

"Connie it's been a month, it's not the end of the world. Let's go home.. I'll cook dinner and we can try again… all night if you want!"

"Cheeky! Right, lets go! Grace is staying with her friend tonight, they've got some "study sleepover' planned. So their basically watching movies and eating chocolate until they feel sick!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I felt the story had kind of hit a brick wall - I have moved it on 1 year and created my own character. Her name is Amelia Chase, she is 25 years old, and a registrar. She is also Connie's niece, her brothers daughter. They moved to Glas gow when Amelia was 5, however she has fallen out with her mother and moved down to Holby to work with Connie as a position came up in the ED. Connie is 8 months pregnant with her and Jacob's child. Finally a little treat for the Zax fans - Zax are ON ON ON!_

* * *

"Jacob, what are you doing in? You're supposed to be in Birmingham for that training course!"

"Chill babes, course doesn't start until 12, anyway, I just nipped in to pick up these, I'm heading off now, plus, Lofty's late. Again" Jacob rubbed her growing bump "Not long now babe"

"Connie" Amelia appeared "I'm really gonna need your help in resus - Iain just called to say there's a patient coming in in a really bad way, I'm not experienced enough for this, I need you to lead and I'll assist… ETA 3 minutes…"

"Ok… I'll be through in a minute. I'll see you tonight OK.. And behave on that training course!" They exchanged a quick kiss before Connie headed to resus and Jacob went to wait on Lofty.

* * *

Charlie and Connie were down in the basement, collecting some medical supplies, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" Connie gasped.

"I'll go and have a look" Charlie left, returning a few minutes later

"I don't know what's happened, but, we're completely trapped in here, the doors locked from the outside and there's no fire exit. There's a fire, I can hear the alarms, and smell smoke"

Connie had gone completely chalk white. Charlie looked over to her

"Connie, are you alright?' He was concerned for her anther unborn child.

"Yes…No…Not really"

"What's the matter - and I want the truth"

"I think I'm… in labour"

"Are you sure?"

"Charlie I've had two children, of course I'm sure"

"Two?!"

"Well two including this one… Jacob's gone off to that course, he'll never make it back"

"I don't think he was away yet. I'm gonna try and ring someone.. You need medical attention"

"Well you're a nurse and I am a doctor"

"That's not what I meant.. and you know it"

Charlie searched high and low for a signal, eventually, he managed to get a hold of Rita.

"Rita, its Charlie, what's happened? I'm with Connie, we're trapped in the basement, and she's in labour"

A few minutes later Charlie returned to Connie.

"Ok.. I've spoken to Rita, the explosion we heard was a delivery lorry smashing into the ED. The damage is massive, there is a huge fire engulfed the department, Rita has informed the fire crew where we are, they can't get to us as the fire is blocking the only way in and out, but we've got a few hours before we're in danger, they say they'll be able to get to us before we're in any real danger"

"Looks like I'm giving birth in here then" Connie joked "Charlie, you're going to have to help me"

An hour passed by and Connie's baby was being closer and closer to being born. She was sitting on the floor, resting against the concrete walls Charlie sat beside her, and pulled her head against his chest.

"You'll be alright. I'll make sure of it"

"And what about the baby Charlie, it's 4 weeks premature… He or she is going to need immediate medical attention"

"You're a doctor.. and it's Mum.. you'll think of something.. Just concentrate on giving birth first"

Suddenly, Charlie's phone rang. It was Rita.

"Rita?"

"Charlie.. how's Connie?"

Charlie moved away where he could hear Rita more clearly

'She isn't good.. she's pretty close to being fully dilated, and the baby is still 4 weeks early and going to need medical attention"

Charlie continued to chat to Rita for a while. Connie sensed there was something wrong.

"Ok thanks Rita, keep doing what you're doing"

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"Nothing - Rita just wanted to update me"

"You're lying, if somethings happened to someone in my team I want to know about it"

Charlie sat down next to Connie.

"It's Jacob, Connie"

"No, it can't be - he's in Birmingham"

"No one saw him leave Connie, his car is in the carpark and Lofty never arrived.. They've found a body.. and he matches Jacob's description. I'm really sorry, but right now you need to concentrate on you and that baby. I will not let you give up. Think of what Jacob would have wanted"

"Trying to be the hero again no doubt" Connie burst into tears, Charlie pulled her into his chest, promising her she'd be OK, and that she'll always have him, regardless.


	10. Chapter 10

They were still trapped in the basement, however an update from Rita suggested that the fire crew would be able to get them out within the hour. They knew Connie's baby wasn't going to wait that long, and due to the extensive damage to the hospital, which has had to be closed, they were going to have to transfer them to St. James as soon as they were freed.

"Charlie" Connie was getting weaker and weaker, she was in real pain and the secondary smoke coming through the air vents was starting to hit her hard.

"Connie?" Charlie was beginning to get serious concerns whether mother and baby were going to survive.

"I feel like I need to push now, this baby is coming now!"

"I managed to get some blankets and basic medical supplies from some of the cupboards" Charlie held her hand, although he had now realized he was going to have to deliver the baby. About half an hour later, and a lot of swearing from both parties, they welcomed Connie's tiny baby to the world.

"Congratulations Mum, you did it, he's gorgeous" Charlie congratulated a tearful Connie.

"He?"

"Yep, he's definitely a he" Connie burst into tears. It had suddenly hit her that Jacob would never know about his baby boy. She'd have to raise him, just with his memory. Charlie wrapped him in a few blankets and handed the tiny tot to her.

"He looks so much like Jacob" she cried as she cuddled her newborn son for the first time.

"He doesn't half" Charlie continued.

* * *

They sat for about ten minutes, just adjusting to the new life she had just brought into the world, before Connie realized something wasn't right with him.

"Charlie he isn't breathing!"

"Don't panic, you're a doctor, do what you do best"

Charlie looked on as she desperately tried to save her baby, she had no technical medical equipment, so had to attempt to save him with what she had. Charlie made a call to Rita:

"Rita, it's Charlie, how long before they'll be able to get us out? Connie's just had the baby and he's not in a good way" They discussed for a few moments and the fire crew decided to try and get them out while a small part of the building was still in flames, given the condition of the baby, this was their best option. Charlie returned to Connie and the baby, she had managed to get him breathing again and he was now gurgling away happily.

"He had some mucus in his airway, I just panicked!"

"I think they call that being a parent"

* * *

The fire crew finally managed to reach the trio. Connie and the baby were immediately transferred to St. James, and Charlie was declared fit at the scene. As she was leaving, Connie asked Amelia to contact Grace, who was supposed to be staying at her friend Sophia's, and tell her everything that had happened. Following the fire, a structural engineer declared some parts of the hospital safe for use and others were not. The majority of the ED required some work however they would still be able to accept some patients a day at the rear of the department where resus was. When she arrived at St. James, Connie was given her own private room and put on IV fluids and antibiotics as she was quite weak, the baby was taken to the neonatal care unit for observation. Grace arrived and she and her Mum fell asleep snuggled up into one another. Grace was Connie's rock.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I do have more written, but I have to go out, and wanted to post something before I did, so I have stopped it at an appropriate moment, hopefully I'll post the rest when I get back home._**

* * *

Connie suddenly woke from her slumber

"Where….where am I?" she was confused and all mixed up, then it hit her like a rock. She was at St. James, she'd given birth to her beautiful baby boy, and she'd lost Jacob.

"Grace? Where'd you go baby?" then she noticed a small note, folded up on her bedside table, she unfolded it.

" _Connie,_

 _Taken Grace home, poor girls shattered, I'll look after her, don't you worry about her, spend time with your beautiful baby boy, see you tomorrow, love you Aunt Con, kisses, Meils. xxx"_

There was a small knock at the door, at first, she thought she'd imagined it, as the nurses and consultants normally just walked in. She glanced at her watch ten to eleven. She decided she would pop on a bit of make up and head upstairs to NICU to see her baby boy, after all, he had to be her priority from now on. She'd have to see Hannsen about that, much as she hated him, unfortunately, he is the CEO of the hospital. She heard another knock at the door, she definitely didn't imagine it this time.

"C…come in?" she stuttered, just loud enough for whoever it was to hear her. The door crept open, Connie had her back to the door, she was fixing her make-up.

"Hello Connie" she heard a familiar voice. She'd have recognized that voice anywhere!

"Elliot" she cried, she ran into his arms and he embraced her in a hug.

"I…I thought you were in Glasgow for a few months?"

"I was, but Charlie called me and suggested that maybe you need me right now?" She was so glad to see him. Much as she loved Charlie and he would be there for her no matter what, she and Elliot had been through thick and thin together, Charlie felt the magnitude of this situation would perhaps take just more than himself to get Connie back on her feet.

"Charlie's been so supportive, I wouldn't even be here right now without him!"

"I know, but I think you might need us both"

The pair chatted away together, Connie made her hospital bed and they both sat on it together, she rested her head on his chest.

"You'd have loved him Elliot, you really would"

"Yes, I've heard he's quite the character"

"I miss him so much already. He was so exited about becoming a father, honestly, I remember the day we found out I was pregnant. It was amazing, but, bittersweet. I'd been pregnant before, I miscarried at just under twenty weeks. Twenty weeks Elliot! I felt like I'd lost a child, well, I had, but you know what I mean? I mean, I used to see pregnancy loss all the time, and to us it was just a fetus that didn't survive, but this, this was a baby, he had arms, and leg, and I felt him move all the time, and then one day, I just didn't. I was so devastated, but, I didn't let it show. I could see how hard it hit Jacob and I had to be strong, for him. I already had Grace, he didn't have anything. I promised him we'd try for another baby, and we did - a bit too quickly after losing the first one, but, time wasn't on my side. It just wasn't happening, nothing, we'd been trying for 6 months, I never told him this, but i'd taken fertility tests and looked into IVF, and then when my doctor called me, I was expecting the worst"

Connie paused, tears were rolling down her face and she was really starting to lose it. Elliot tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to go on Connie, I know this is hard for you"

"No…no I want to… I want you to know all about this amazing man who swept me off my feet - quite literally, he used to run up behind me and pick me up out of the blue all the time. Anyway, he called up and he told me there was something very interesting in my test results 'I _t's me isn't it? I'm too old!'_ I couldn't believe it when he actually said ' _Quite the opposite, you're pregnant'_ It was those two words. **You're pregnant.** I honestly felt like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Anyway, I had to see if for myself, so I pretended I had to go sign a consent form for Grace to go on a school trip and went out and bought a pregnancy testing kit - when I came back - I told Jacob to come and see me in my office immediately. When he got there, I put on my best performance I could.I told him i just ' _felt pregnant'_ and wanted to do a test. I'd already done it, but i genuinely hadn't looked. I wanted to look at it with him, anyway, when the time was up, he took it out the box, and there it was, two thin blue lines. He almost hit the roof he was so exited. We decided to keep it secret, until I was at least twenty weeks this time. We told the important people, Charlie, his Mum, Hanssen - although i'd rather not have had the displeasure of that - and of course, Grace."

"That's lovely Connie, what are you going to call him?"

"I haven't totally decided on his middle name yet, but I'm thinking Jacob, that way the memory of his father can live on in him, it will anyway, he looks just like him"

"I've never seen you talk so lovingly about anyone before, not even when you were with Michael, he's certainly made a huge impact on your life"

"He really has" Connie burst into floods of tears and Elliot pulled her against his chest.

"You'll be alright, you're strong, and you have two beautiful children to be proud of"

Elliot stayed with her for another hour, chatting, crying and the occasional bout of laughter.

"Right, I best be off, It's almost 1am!"

"Do you want to see him? My baby boy? I was just going up before you came in"

"Of course, let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter speaks for itself, Kisses x**_

* * *

Connie and Elliot headed up to the NICU, there were still some parents there with their babies, even though it was really late, Connie all of a sudden felt really lucky compared to some of these other parents. Their babies were in really bad ways, she spotted a premature baby that didn't look more than 24 weeks.

"Wait here, just a second"

Connie went over and spoke to the nurse on duty.

"Hello, I know it's really late, but I was wondering if it would be OK for me to hold my baby, I haven't really been able to yet, not since he's come in"

"I'm not allowed to bring the babies out, I'd have to go and get the on-call doctor, only consultants and registrars are allowed to bring the babies out the incubators when they first come in, I'm sorry"

"My name's Connie Beauchamp" the nurse looked back at her, not understanding why that would change her mind

"And?"

"I'm a consultant in cardiothoracic surgery and emergency medicine, I'm the lead consultant in the Holby City ED.. I know what I'm doing, and he's also my son"

The nurse paused, Connie could see she was defiantly thinking. She could tell by the blank stare in her face.

"Let me go and ask the Doctor, I'm sorry, rules are rules, doctor or not!" Connie glared at her as she shuffled away. The young girl headed over towards the on-call room.

* * *

"Doctor Stevens, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I've got Connie Beauchamp in NICU demanding to take her baby out his incubator, she says she knows what she's doing and she wouldn't take him out if she was going to harm him in anyway"

"The Connie Beauchamp?" The Doctor was astounded to hear she was here.

"You know her?"

"Not exactly, Doctors talk. That woman is incredible. Let her do what she likes, she'll do it anyway. I might even come and introduce myself, it doesn't hurt to stay on the right side of Connie Beauchamp"

* * *

Connie and Elliot waited as the young girl scuppered back along towards them.

"Doctor Stevens says you can take him out if you want - I presume you know where he is?" Connie quickly made her way over to where her baby boy was, Elliot waited with the young nurse and gave Connie a few moments to get organized. He also had a subtle word with the nurse, informing her that Connie didn't mean to be so snappy, but she'd had a tough day.

Elliot was signalled by Connie to come over and join him. She put her hand in his incubator and let him squeeze her finger with his tiny hands.

"He's perfect" Elliot stated. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"My beautiful baby boy, he doesn't know how hurtful this world can really be"

"The nurse said he'll only have to be in here for tonight, they'll probably move him into a high dependency unit for a few days just to keep an eye on him because he was early"

"Yeah, that's right, he's only in here because they weren't sure how much damage the smoke inhalation will have done"

Connie carefully took her baby boy out of his incubator, she could see some of the other parents staring at her, as none of them had been allowed to take their babies out of their incubators, understandably, they were jealous. She carefully held him in her arms, resting his tiny head in her arms, and supporting the rest of his body weight with hers.

"Come to Mama" she cooed at him.

"Oh Connie, you suit him so much"

"Thanks Elliot" she started to rock her little boy in her arms "Do you want to hold him?"

"No, it's alright, he looks happy with you, anyway, I really have to go, I'll be thinking of you, I'll come and see you in a few days, night Connie" He kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture.

"Thanks Elliot" After he left, she all of a sudden felt alone, but she wasn't alone. She had Grace, Amelia and now her baby boy, whom she decided Jacob would be a very appropriate name.

She stayed with her baby for a little while longer, and one of the other Mums came over to her

"Are you a Doctor?" the girl questioned Connie. She looked about 30, a little scruffy and she definitely hadn't had any sleep

"Yes, but not here, I work at Holby"

"Can I ask your advice?" the girl pleaded with her

"Go ahead, although I don't know how much use I'll be"

"The doctors here don't tell me _anything,_ we've been here for a week and so far all I know is my baby girl is sick. I don't know what's wrong with her, she was born at 28 weeks, do i trust them? Do they know what their doing"

"You need to trust them, she was very early, so, she really is just sick, trust me. My baby girl was born early too, I accidentally shocked myself with some defibrillator paddles at work and it caused me to go into premature labour, not quite as early as you, but she's 9 now, and she's absolutely fine. Put your faith in the Doctors, we've worked really hard to get where we are now"

"Thank you..Doctor..Mrs…?" The girl didn't know what to call her.

"Call me Connie" The young girl nodded and headed back over to where her baby was. Connie kissed her little boy on his forehead and carefully put him back in his incubator. She glanced over at the girl who was worried and saw her baby, she was tiny, she could have held her in the palms of her hands if she wanted. Connie headed back to her room, she wasn't tired, so she decided to lie on her bed, just thinking about how her life was going to change, but she must've dosed off, because she was awoken by Charlie shaking her to wake up.

"Charlie, what the? why on earth are you here, it's 3am!" Although he would've meant well, she was furious at him for waking her.

"I need to talk to you.. it's urgent"

"SO urgent it was worth waking me up at 3am for? Why aren't you sleeping? You've had a long day!" Connie barked at him. What could possibly be so important he had to drive here at this time in the morning for?

"I've been at work helping with the clear up, but I needed to see you now, there's been a huge mistake Connie, they've just formally identified the body that we all assumed was Jacob, the body is so badly burnt, but there's absolutely no way it's Jacob, forensics are absolutely certain of it"

"Where is he then? Was he in the hospital? He might not be dead?"

"Connie, they've still got a huge amount of rubble to search thr….."

Just then, the door burst open and an extremely familiar voice bellowed

"I believe its me you're looking for?"

"Jacob!" Connie cried, pulling herself free and ran into his arms, and burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Connie continued to bury her head in Jacobs' chest. She never, ever wanted to let him go. She felt so safe in his arms. She was on the absolute top of the world now.

"I'll leave you two to it, you'll have a lot to talk about"

"Oh Charlie thanks for everything!" Connie gave Charlie a huge hug and planted a kiss on his cheek "I wouldn't have gotten through today without you"

Charlie left the room and headed home for some sleep. Connie and Jacob sat in her hospital bed, she was resting her head on his chest, and he stroked her face gently.

"I thought I'd lost you - forever!"

"How do you think I felt when I saw on the news there'd been an explosion here and you weren't answering your phone?"

"I was kind of busy, please forgive me?"

"I do, how's our mini me?"

"He's fine, thankfully, I don't think I could have coped if I lost him too"

"Him? What happened to keeping it a surprise?"

"Oh my god. No one's told you have they?"

"Told me what?!"

"Jacob, I gave birth today, in a burning hospital! I thought one of them would have told you when you turned up at work!"

"No, no one mentioned that important fact"

"I'm so sorry - I just assume…my head it a bit up my arse, forgive me? Do you want to see him?"

"Of course I forgive you baby girl, where is he?"

"Upstairs in NICU, they wanted to keep him there for observation as he's premature and was in a burning building for an hour.. He is fine. Do you want to go up and see him now, I'm not taking him out his incubator though, it's 4am. You can hold him tomorrow"

"What are we waiting for?" Jacob jumped off the bed and gestured for her to take his hand, which she did.

* * *

The route to the neonatal unit was a twisting maze of corridors, Connie held on to Jacobs hand tight, as she led him along, reminding him to be quiet, as the majority of patients would be asleep. When they arrived, she showed him to his little incubator.

"He's your double" she told him.

"Oh my goodness, I am in love" Connie opened one of the little doors on the side and took Jacobs hand

"He's awake, let him squeeze your finger, Daddy" Jacob put his finger in his sons hand, who squeezed his finger extremely tightly.

"He's got a good grip, and some strength!" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah maybe he'll be able to beat his father at arm wrestling, like his mother"

"You cheated!" Jacob exclaimed. Standing beside him, Connie out her arms around Jacob, and rested her head on his chest.

"The only thing that's missing right now is my Gracie" Connie said, absolutely in love with her new family.

"So, what we calling him then?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I was going to call him Jacob, but that was only in memory of you, so I'm open to ideas, his middle names going to be Charlie though, he wouldn't _be_ here without Charlie!"

"What about Ben?"

"Ben Charlie Masters" Connie said. "I like that, I really like that"

"Hello Ben" Jacob cooed to his newborn baby son. The baby let out a small whimper.

"I think he likes it too" Connie said, turning to Jacob and embracing him in a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Connie awoke in her room, alone. She glanced at her watch, 0815.

"Jacob?" she asked, still half asleep. Just then, he entered the room with two coffees,

"A coffee for my lady"

"JUST what I needed, thank you!" Jacob put his arm round her, and whispered "Love you" in her ear.

"Do you want to go up and see Ben now?"

"Sure, lets head!" Jacob exclaimed, exited to hold his son for the first time.

* * *

When they arrived, their little boys tubes and cables had all been removed, and he was just lying in the incubator, looking content, the pediatrician was in, dealing with another baby.

"Morning Mrs. Beauchamp, he's doing well this morning, i'll give you ten minutes and I'll come and speak with you both"

"Thank you Dr Stevens, brought his father in to hold him for the first time" Connie walked over to her baby boys incubator, and opened the little panel on the side, carefully putting her hands inside and cradling the baby in her hands, slowly she lifted him out and snuggled him against her chest. The baby let out a small whimper, he was not yet used to being held, Connie wasn't even sure if he knew she was his Mum.

"Come to mama baby" she whispered in his ear. She rocked him in her arms gently before signaling for Jacob to come over, she met his arms with his, gently passing their baby to him.

"You got him?" she asked

"Yep" Connie released her arms from the baby and let Jacob get to know him.

"Hello Ben,I'm your Dad, when your a bit older, we can torment that one over there" referring to Connie. Connie didn't hear what he said, but she looked over, smiling at Jacob bonding with their son. Shortly after, the Doctor came over to speak with them.

"Mrs Beauchamp, Nurse Masters, about Ben, I did want to move him into high dependency care for a few days, however I am really pleased with his progress, he's healthy, easily passing all the newborn tests, and I'm confident you managed to prevent smoke inhalation by keeping him as close to you as possible."

"I did have to resuscitate him, he went into respiratory arrest, he had mucus in his airways" Connie informed him, just incase he didn't know.

"I did know that, but again, I'm confident that there is none remaining, you're also one of the best Doctors I've had the pleasure of speaking with, so I'm confident with your combined skills, and his good health, he is ready to be discharged today, if you want to go and get yourself organized, I'll have his discharge papers ready for you coming back"

* * *

About an hour later, they returned to the neonatal unit with a car seat for their baby boy. This time he wasn't back in an incubator, but just in a little cot, waiting for them. Connie picked him up, and put him in some warm clothes, and then strapped him into his little car seat. All she had to do was sign his discharge papers, and he was all theirs, ready to go home.

Jacob picked up the car seat in one hand, and took Connie's with his other, they walked out of the hospital, both on top of the world. They walked out to Jacob's BMW, where they strapped Ben in the back, and got in the car ready to go home. Just before they left, Jacob noticed a small tear running down her cheek.

"Whats the matter?" he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm just so happy, check us out, we're parents to that gorgeous little bundle, I couldn't have asked for a better man to father my second child"

"My pleasure babe"

* * *

They arrived home, to be greeted by Amelia and Grace. Amelia stayed for a short while, Connie took Ben out of his car seat, and placed him in his moses basket, just beside the sofa they were going to sit on, within minutes he was asleep.

"Right I'm off, I'll pick Grace up for you and take her to school on my way to work for you, can't pick her up though, don't know when I'll be done" Amelia offered, Connie thanked her, giving her niece a hug before she left.

Connie and Jacob snuggled up on the sofa together, just looking in awe at their new baby, Grace was over by the bookshelf, looking for a movie for them all to watch together.

"I pick this one!"

"Whats that then?" Jacob asked

"Mean Girls - I love it!" Grace smiled and Connie laughed

"Well Jacob hates it!" she told Grace

"It's cool, I'll suffer it, I'll be too busy looking at Ben, Queen B"

Grace put the DVD on, and quickly ran over and joined her Mum and Jacob on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry the update has taken so long - hope you enjoy. I've also started another FF with a slightly different take on Connie & Jacobs relationship - Its called 'Sit down, you're rocking the boat' if you're interested. I aim to keep them updated as often as I can but it can be difficult with my work & acting classes that I do, thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying this as much as I am. Kisses, PS. xxx_**

* * *

Ben was now 4 weeks old and Jacob had gone back to work, leaving Connie on her own with Ben. Jacob was on early shift so had left at 6am, and she was supposed to be taking Ben into meet some of the ED staff today, as per Jacobs request. She rolled over and picked up her phone: 0812, she'd managed quite a long lie, without being woken up by Ben, which was unusual, she saw a little piece of paper folded up on her bedside:

 _Morning babe, fed & dressed Ben for you this morning, enjoy your long lie, see you laters, baby. Kisses, Jacob xxxx_

What a sweetheart he was. He must have had to get up extra early to do all that for him, she rolled over onto her side and fell back asleep until Ben woke her up again.

* * *

It was around 12pm, and she decided it was time to get ready for them both to go into work, she sat Ben in his baby bouncer while she did her hair and make up infront of her bedroom mirror. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed in a basket. She cooed at him and he gargled and smiled back at her.

"My baby boy" she whispered to him as she rocked him back and forward. She finished getting herself ready and picked him up and held him in her arms, he was still small, he had weighed just over 8 pounds at his last weigh in. She strapped him into his car seat, gathered her things together and headed out to her car, strapped him in and headed for work.

* * *

When she arrived at Holby, she headed straight into Charlie's office, where he was sitting behind the computer, she sat Ben in his car seat on the counter, Charlie obviously didn't hear her come in as he didn't look up from his machine.

"Hello stranger" she said

"Connie! Good to see you! Hows tricks? Hows baby?"

"Good to see you too! Tricks are good, I'm actually really enjoying spending time with my kids and Jacob and not being in here! Baby is good too.. did Jacob tell you his official full name?"

"Connie Beauchamp enjoying the domestic housewife life? Well I never. No chance of you coming back soon then? No.. go on.. enlighten me!"

"Hahaha.. I need another few weeks Charlie, he's a good baby but Grace, she's still a handful. He's called Ben William Charlie Masters!"

"Awh Connie! That's so sweet"

"Well, I had to name him after the lovely nurse that brought him into this world, and my Dad, he would have loved him.. he really would. Do you want to hold him?"

Charlie nodded, she took Ben out of his car seat and placed him in Charlie's arms. Ben let out a small giggle in agreement with his mothers decision to place him in Charlie's care. They chatted for about ten minutes, until she decided it was time to go and find Jacob, she took her baby boy back from Charlie and rocked him in her arms, bouncing him around.

"Right Charlie, I'm off to find Jacob"

"I'll go and get him, give me a minute"

Charlie left the room and Connie stayed in with Ben, chatting away to him as if he really understood what she was saying, a few minutes later and Charlie returned with Jacob, and Robyn.

"As soon as i said you were here she wanted to come and see the baby, she wouldn't take no for an answer"

"It's alright"

"Oh Mrs. B, he's gorgeous, can I get a cuddle, please?"

"Yeah, I suppose, his father will just have to wait" she stuck her tongue out at Jacob as she handed Ben to Robyn, who instantly bonded with the baby. Jacob moved over to beside Connie, and put his arm round her, and she rested her head against his chest. Robyn decided it was time to get back to work, so handed the baby over to Jacob. A few of the others came in to see them, including Zoe.

"Ahh isn't that a gorgeous family photo" she said as she came in, Jacob was standing holding Ben and Connie was snuggled into him, with one arm around Jacob and her other one playing with her son's feet.


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning Mrs. Beauchamp, welcome back" Jack, the fiery receptionist welcomed Connie back with quite literally, open arms. She gestured her hand and he handed her some patient files and headed to her office, where she was followed by Charlie.

"Welcome back, how is Ben?"

"He's fine, he's spending the day with his father, whom I have warned NO weightlifting with him" she joked.

"He settling in OK?"

"He's fine, but Grace, um, she well.."

"She what?" Charlie enquired.

"She walked in on Jacob and I last night, we thought she was asleep!"

"Awkward?"

"Yes, very. She just said "bye" and ran back to her room, she knew what we were doing, she's not stupid, kids are so grown up these days, but I don't know what to do, do I mention it to her or do I just pretend nothing happened?"

"I think you have to address it with her.. especially if you want to avoid it happening again"

"I am SO not looking forward to that"

"Right, I'll see you out there?"

"You will!"

Just then, Connie's phone beeped. It was Jacob.

"Call me ASAP xxxxxxxx"

Connie panicked, something must've happened to Ben, why else would he need to speak to her urgently while she was at work.

"Hey, it's me, what's happened?"

"Nothing, can you check if we can get time off from the 12th for just over a week? My Mum and Dad have booked a holiday to Portugal along with my bro and sis and wondered if we wanted to go around the same time as them"

"Is that it? You had me scared half to death! I'll check later, I can take it off as long as Zoe's here. I'll get back to you"

"I love you"

"You too, now bye, I've got to go, patients to treat and board members to appease"

* * *

"I'm home!" Connie yelled as she entered her house after her first day at work. She headed straight into the lounge and lifted Ben out of his moses basket. She rocked him back and forward in her arms and he started to giggle and smile at her.

"Hey beautiful, I'll have dinner ready in about 20 minutes for you" He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Aww thanks baby, where's Grace?"

"Her bedroom"

"Ah OK, I need to go and talk to her, about last night" she gently placed Ben back in his moses basket. "I'll be back soon"

She headed upstairs to Graces' bedroom, she snaked her head around the door.

"Can I come in?" she enquired.

"Sure" she sat on the end of Grace's bed.

"I need to talk to you"

"If it's about last night, it's cool, I should've knocked"

"I should've locked the door!" She laughed. "No baby, really, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's cool, I'd be more worried if you weren't doing it. In fact, a girl in my class at school walked in on her Dad with her Mum's best friend. She was off school sick and he thought she was in her room ill. As long as you're doing it with Jacob - I don't care, I just want you to be happy"

"When did my baby get so grown up, are you really not bothered at all?"

"Really Mum, as long as you're being safe, I really don't want another brother or sister!"

"Don't worry, I don't either" Connie pulled her baby girl into a protective hug.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, Jacob made fajitas!" Grace took Connie's hand and followed her downstairs. She sat in the sitting room cooing at her baby brother, and Connie went into the kitchen to see Jacob.

"I spoke to her, she's cool with it, but she told me to 'be safe' the cheek!"

"Your baby is all grown up"

"Awh I know!" Jacob pulled her into him and her lips met with one another, embracing the other in a passionate kiss, just then, Grace walked into the kitchen to find out when dinner would be ready, and if her Mum wanted her to give Ben his bottle.

"Eww, can you two please get a room!"


	17. Chapter 17

"GRACE" Connie yelled upstairs "If you take much longer we are going to miss our flight baby"

"Ugh, she's not even a teenager yet" she turned to Jacob, who had Ben all ready to go to the airport. They were going to Portugal for a week, they had a villa booked, Jacob's family were staying nearby and they felt they needed a break. It also gave them a chance to see some of his family, as they stayed quite far away and didn't get to visit often. They had been over since Ben was born and vice versa, but it was nice to spend quality time together.

Connie took her baby son from Jacob, he was now two months old, and starting to laugh and giggle at them when they interacted with him. Connie gave Jacob a glare and he headed upstairs to get Grace to hurry up. While he was gone she talked to her baby boy

"So Ben, first holiday eh? I hope you'll enjoy it. Who am I kidding, you're a baby, you won't know any different, but me and daddy, we will, it's special to us" she strapped him into his car seat and he was all ready to go, and just as she was about to strop upstairs, Jacob and Grace arrived downstairs.

"I was just coming up to get you two! Right we ready to go"

"Yes" they responded simultaneously. After what felt like forever, they arrived at the airport, Connie had very quickly realized traveling with a baby was definitely not easy. They checked into their flight, it was just a EU flight, so no first class for Connie this time, however she had insisted on flying with British Airways and accepted no substitute.

x

They landed in Faro, and picked up their hire car and did all the necessary customs things, Connie just wanted to get to their villa, as Ben was getting really grouchy and she wanted to put him down for a sleep. They arrived at their villa. It was lush, it was set over two levels, had a giant private pool, a shaded area to sit in and a huge area for sunbathing, upstairs there were two bedrooms, one Master bedroom and then a smaller, but just as exquisite bedroom. There were more bedrooms downstairs, but these wouldn't be used. The upstairs bedrooms were far enough away from each other that Connie and Jacob could get their privacy, but they were close enough to Grace that she felt safe. They spent the majority of the day just hanging around their villa, until the early evening, when Jacobs' Mum had agreed to look after the kids, to allow them to get some time to themselves.

They were walking along the beach together, Grace and Ben were now with Jacobs' parents. She had a mid-length white, floaty dress on and Jacob had only a pair of three quarter length trousers on. The were walking hand in hand, skipping, laughing and joking together.

"Marry me?" Jacob casually said to her. She looked at him, confused,

"I'm serious, marry me, I've got the ring in my pocket" and surely, out of his pocket he took out a box which contained a white gold diamond ring. It had a slim band, and a square diamond on top, and each corner was complimented with an even sparklier diamond than the centre. Of course, she said yes, he slipped the ring onto her finger, she loved it and she loved him. She put her arms around the back of his neck and engaged in a passionate kiss with him, little did she know, Jacob had managed to send a sneaky text to his Mum, it read:

"She said yes"


	18. Chapter 18

"Much as I have had an amazing holiday I am SO glad to be home"

"Me too baby, and my mums going to take the kids tonight to give us some alone time"

"She's a gem, much as I'll miss my baby boy and Grace I can't wait for a night alone with you"

Jacobs mother arrived to pick Ben and Grace up. Connie held Ben tight towards her chest and kissed him on the head.

"Mummy loves you baby boy so she does & she has a surprise for Daddy tonight" she passed her son over to Jacobs mum who spoke briefly with Connie and Jacob and left with her Grandchildren, even though Grace wasn't her biological Grandchild, she could see how much she doted on Jacob and treated her like she was. Connie ensured she had given Jacobs mum enough supplies for Ben and had spent the last two days expressing milk so she and Jacob could have a night off from kids and on the wine.

"Sooo any ideas what we could do on this wonderful child free night?" Jacob suggested, she knew what he was getting at.

"I've got my period" she told him

"You're lying, you had it last week"

"Got it again, sorry" she teased him.

"You really gonna tease me like this?"

"I'm enjoying it. I spent two days expressing milk so we could have this night together, do you really think I'm not going to sleep with you?"

"Nope - shall I get the wine?"

"You shall, I just gotta get one more bottle for Ben for tomorrow so I have enough to do me until I am sober enough to feed him again and we can get drunk and silly"

Jacob organized a pizza for them and a bottle of wine whilst Connie got organized, she put a movie on the TV and relaxed on the couch, shortly after Jacob joined her on the coach. She locked her legs in with his and they shared a pizza between them and she snuggled her head into his chest after she had finished.

"This is perfect" Jacob couldn't believe how lucky he was, everything was perfect.

"Almost perfect, there's just one thing missing" Connie responded, feeling like something was missing between them.

"Yeah I know but that's next week, then you're officially my Mrs Masters"

"No it's not that"

"then what is it?"

"I want another baby, I want us to have a baby girl together"

"Grace? You have Grace"

"NO but I want us to have a baby girl. I want you to have a daughter, and I know you do too"

"I'm happy just the way I am, if you want another one, then so do I, but I'm not unhappy with what we have, we're perfect, everythi..."

"Jacob Masters will you just take me to bed and make a baby with me?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/n - I have used Connies surname as Chase in this chapter, as although she uses Beauchamp, her name will legally be Chase following her divorce.

It was the day of Connie and Jacobs wedding. They were having a small ceremony, followed by a quiet meal, and then, Jacob had requested a party, so they were having a party, even although Connie protested she would "much rather go to bed"

Jacob stood at the alter, with his best man, his good friend Christopher, and his two other friends as ushers, Bryan and David. His parents sat in the front row along with his sisters, and Charlie and Elliot stood in for Connie's side of the family. Her brother attended along with her neice Amelia and her younger sister Carly. Finally, she was being given away by her dads brother, her Uncle David and Grace was her bridesmaid.

"You nervous bro?" Chris could sense Jacob was worried

"Bit"

"Don't worry, she'll turn up"

"That's not what I'm scared of, I'm scared I screw up my vows, you know me and public speaking"

"How could I forget?"

"here she is, my stunning bride"

Connie appeared at the top of the aisle, with her Uncle & Grace as her bridesmaid. She wore a floor length white gown which highlighted her slim figure, as she walked down the aisle towards the man of her dreams.

After a short speech from the humanist and a reading from Grace, the pair prepared to say their wedding vows. Connie stood infront of Jacob. She took his hands in his and awaited instruction from the humanist.

"Jacob, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And Constance, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Constance, repeat after me"

"I Constance Chase"

"I Constance Chase"

"Take thee Jacob Masters"

"Take thee Jacob Masters"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold" tears started to fall down her cheeks as she repeated her vows to Jacob. She had done this before, but it never felt like this. This felt like love to her, this is how it should have always been.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" a small smile came to her face as she read this and discovered they had more than stuck to this vow already

"And I promise my love to you forever more"

"And I promise my love to you forever more"

It was now Jacobs turn, the humanist asked Jacob to repeat his vows after her.

"I Jacob Masters"

"I Jacob Masters"

"Take thee Constance Chase"

"Take thee Constance Chase"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife" he could see the tears continually fall down Connies face, he just wanted to kiss her but he knew he had to finish his vows first.

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" he too realized the true meaning of this line within their vows

"And I promise my love to you forever more"

"And I promise my love to you forever more"

"Jacob, I now request that you put the ring on her finger and repeat the ring vows"

As he placed the ring on her finger, he started to say the vows

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, just like this ring is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life."

Finally, Connie took Jacobs left hand in hers, and she slipped the ring onto his finger, while she was doing so, she repeated Jacobs vow

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, just like this ring is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life."

The pair had tears running down their faces and we're waiting on the humanist saying those final words

"I now pronounce you man & wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Jacob pulled her in close and latched their lips together, as the pianist started to play "chasing cars" on the piano.


End file.
